How 2 Rock
by ButchercupPPG
Summary: Buttercup and Bubbles are headed for summer camp! The new music camp is jam packed with all sorts of surprises for the girls, including Brick and Butch showing up. The four go through various adventures at camp, but when trouble shows it's ugly face, it's time for these four super-powered fighters to team up and really learn how to rock. Butchercup x Brickubbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoo Hoo! Summer is here! And on the special occasion of my favorite season, I'm writing this Fanfic! Butchercup and Brickubbles… Enjoy!**

**Buttercup**

The last day of school. Finally, freedom. No more homework, tests or any other annoying catch of fall, winter and spring. This summer was going to be epic. Thirty seconds until summer. Twenty. Ten. Three. Two. One. The bell rang and I burst out the door, shredding through the sky towards home. This summer, I was going to be attending a new camp. But, this wasn't any normal camp. No, this was a _music_ camp. I was going to learn how to play guitar, sing and a lot of other activities. The only problem is that Bubbles was coming too. When I got home, Blossom was packing her suitcase. "B-B-Blossom?" I stammered. "You're not coming t-too?" "Chill out Buttercup, I'm packing for math camp." Blossom explained. I sighed with relief. "Good." I breathed. "I already have Bubbles on my tail, I don't need you too." "Sorry if I bother you that much." Blossom growled. "Uh huh…" I mumbled, climbing the stairs to pack my suitcase. _Nothing, _I thought. _Nothing could ruin this summer for me._ Bubbles was already packing her suitcase when I got up to our room. She turned to look at me and smiled. "Hi Buttercup!" She beamed. "How was the last day of school for you?" "It was fine." I murmured, turning towards my suitcase, away from her. "Did you say goodbye to the Rowdyruff Boys?" She asked. I turned towards her and I must have had a pretty mean look on my face, because Bubbles turned a shade whiter. "No." I growled. "Oh…" Bubbles' voice trailed off. "Yeah, okay." Sensing that this conversation could end up in a bad place, Bubbles stopped talking. Smart choice. In a few minutes, the professor came up to get us. "Time to go." He said. "Coming!" I yelled-even though he was only six feet away (sorry, I was excited)-and raced out the door. After a _long _ride, we finally got to camp. I looked around in amazement. "Bubbles. Check. This. Out." I breathed as my sister stepped out of the car. "Wow," Bubbles gasped. "Legendary!" We said goodbye to the professor and walked into our new cabin. It was so amazing. The pale yellow walls seemed a shade brighter in the glistening sun. The wooden floors shined and all the bunks were made very neatly, at least, until the crowd of girls would come in, begin setting up their things and putting their own sheets on the beds. And the whole cabin smelled like freshly picked wild flowers. Bubbles and I picked out our bunks, when, the girls came tumbling into the cabin.

**Bubbles**

I couldn't even muster how excited I was. So many new friends to meet, new places to explore and things to learn! After the new girls came in, I continued setting up, when I tripped over one of them. I yelped as I fell on her, when I opened my eyes, there were two big _violet _eyes staring back at me. "You're on my book." She explained. I looked down, then back up at her. "Ha, ha… right." I laughed sheepishly, getting up. "Hunger Games, great book." I looked at her suitcase, which had something written on it. "Ka-top-tris?" I read it. "Your name is Katoptris?" I asked her. "Everyone calls me 'Tris'." She said, waving her hand dismissively. "Oh… Hi Tris, I'm Bubbles!" I chided, shaking her hand, which earned me a dirty look from her. She had really dark brown hair and violet eyes. Her skin was cream white, like she had never been exposed to the sun. She wore a ripped, dark purple crop top that said: _misfortune_, over a black tank top. She wore worn-out blue jeans and bright red sneakers. She looked like a punk rock Snow White. "Let go of my hand." She growled. I looked down at my hand, which was still holding on to her's. "Yeah, right," I quickly pulled my hand away. "Hey, Bubbles." Buttercup called to me, heading out the door. "Move your butt." "Coming!" I called. "Well, I'll see you around." I smiled at Tris and ran out the door. I think I just made a new friend. Buttercup and I had just walked out of the cabin, when we saw a cloud of red smoke appear. When the smoke cleared, I could se what was in it. I gasped. "The Rowdyruff Boys?!"

**Brick**

"Here we are." Him chided, as he transported Butch and me to our new camp (with Boomer, who wanted to say goodbye). "This is going to be epic." Butch bounced in place, he always had that hyperactive edge to him. We arrived and Boomer's eyes filled with tears. "This is the first summer we'll be apart." Boomer sniffed. He jumped on Butch and me, crushing us in a hug. "I'll miss you!" He blubbered. "Yeah, enjoy _math _camp." I scoffed. Boomer shoved me away. "That's not my fault I have to go!" He said defensively. "Him is making me go!" He pointed at Him. "That's because math is your worst subject Boomer." Him explained. "Still…" Boomer sighed. "Okay, bye." Butch said, he and I waving nervously, an obvious gesture telling Boomer and Him to leave. "Goodbye boys," Him smiled-God, he looked scary with that smile. "See you soon!" With that, he and Boomer disappeared. "Okay, let's get to our cabin and-" Butch stopped in the middle of his sentence and face-palmed himself, groaning. "What?" I asked him. "Look who it is," Butch growled, pointing to where Bubbles and Buttercup were standing. I groaned as well. "Same. Camp. As. Us." I sighed. I shook my head as they walked over. "What are you two dorks doing here?" Buttercup put her hands on her hips. "We were taking in the scenery." I grumbled. Buttercup glared at me. "Brick, you are such a-" "What? You asked me a question." I explained. Buttercup growled. "Come on Bubbles, it's almost time for Opening Night Karaoke." Buttercup took Bubbles' arm and flew away. "Hey, Butch." I said, smiling. "Let's go get ready for Opening Night Karaoke too," I smiled deviously. "I have a plan."

**I wonder what they're planning… I'm so devious… Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercup**

Opening Night Karaoke was going to stink with the boys here. Bubbles and I sat at a table near the stage in the huge dome shaped building that the camp called: _The Golf Ball_. People started volunteering to sing songs karaoke-style. I volunteered too. When I was called up, I whispered the song I wanted into the camp director's ear. He nodded, walked away and started the music. I started singing: _She Wolf_, By Shakira. Everyone started clapping along and I had never felt happier singing in my life. I jumped off stage and on to a table, dancing and having the best time of my life. When it got to the part in the song where a violin was involved, I grabbed the violin sitting next to the stage and started playing it **(A/N: Sorry, I had a vision)**. I walked off the stage and sat down next to Bubbles. "How was that?" I leaned back in my chair, putting my hands behind my head. "Wow! Buttercup, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Bubbles squealed. "Yo, BC!" A voice called, I turned around to see Butch. "That was pretty sweet." He crooned. "Yeah, gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes. "And I suppose you'll be going up there as well?" "Hmm… maybe we _will_." Butch said, turning his back towards me. Soon, it was Bubbles' turn. She skipped up on stage and the music started. She started singing: _Rocket Candy_, By Leslie Mills **(A/N: Oh da irony)**. I never knew she loved singing so much… or that she was actually _good_. When the song ended everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation. I have to say, I've never been prouder of my sister. She came back to sit with me when Brick and Butch rushed up on stage. Music started. "Oh this will be good." I laughed, but my laughter was quickly silenced as they started singing. _Oh no,_ I thought. _Not _that _song! _Brick and Butch had started singing: _Build Me up Buttercup_, By The Foundations. I'm pretty sure that at that moment, my face created an entirely new shade of red.

**Butch**

I have to say, it was rich to see Buttercup blushing. The look on her face… _priceless! _I can't believe I didn't burst out in laughter on stage. When we got off stage, Buttercup tackled me into a head lock. "I _hate _you!" She screamed. I laughed, even though she was practically suffocating me. "You liked that did you?" I chuckled, her grip on my neck got tighter. She shoved me to the ground. "If you ever…" She choked on her words, then muttering something and looking towards me again. "You're going to regret it." "Oh, I'm so scared." I mumbled. Buttercup growled and got up and flew away, obviously plotting her revenge against me in her head. "Yo, Brick," I said, getting up and dusting myself off. "Let's go back to our cabin." Brick and I flew back to our cabin, but all night I couldn't stop thinking about how mad Buttercup was. I woke up in the morning and got out of bed. "Hey Bri-" I had no time to finish my sentence, because I had slipped on something. I touched the floor, gathering some of the sticky goo in my hand and licking it. "Honey?" "What's up?" Brick sat up groggily and got out of bed, stepping on a wire. "Brick no!" I warned, but it was too late. We had triggered a booby trap.

**Bubbles**

Personally, I think it was cute when Brick and Butch sang to Buttercup. But, Buttercup thought differently. "It's got to be something… _original_." Buttercup paced back and forth in our cabin. "I've got it!" She snapped her fingers. "We coat their cabin floor in honey and have a trigger wire with a _beehive _attached to it!" She had a look on her face like it was the greatest plan in the world. "How about feathers instead of bees?" I suggested. "Why?" Buttercup questioned. "Bees would be better." "I don't want to hurt them." I explained. "You _what_?!" Buttercup yelled. "Why wouldn't you want to hurt the _Rowdyruff Boys_?!" "Because…" My voice trailed off. Buttercup sighed. "Fine. Feathers." She breathed. "Let's get started." I ran to the dining hall to get some honey and Buttercup collected feathers from the forest (which, sorry to say, I was deadly afraid of). We snuck into the boys' cabin and I coated the floor in honey, while Buttercup set up the wire under Brick's bed. I glanced over at Brick. He snored when he slept, which I thought was kind of cute- _God what am I saying?!_ I thought. _He's a Rowdyruff Boy! The day I have a crush on a Rowdyruff Boy, is the day I stop liking bunnies._ We finished setting up the trap and ran out of the cabin. The next morning we hid behind a tree next to the boys' cabin, when we heard an ear-piercing scream. "Good morning." Buttercup chuckled. Brick and Butch ran out of their cabin, screaming. They were covered in feathers from head to toe. Buttercup and I started laughing as people snapped pictures, took videos and posted them online with their iphones.

**Brick**

Ha, ha. Really funny. Tar-um, I mean _honey _and feathering us. I wasn't happy about that wake up call. Maybe everyone will forget about it. Fat chance. The next morning, the video of me and Butch already had 5,000 hits on YouTube. "You banged your head against a tree to get the feathers off?" I asked Butch, whose face turned red. "And _I_ didn't get to see this?" I sighed. We were _never _going to be rid of this.

That night was Jam-a-lam karaoke. "_More_ karaoke?" Butch groaned as we walked into _The Golf Ball_. We sat down at a table, when Buttercup and Bubbles showed up. "Hey guys," Buttercup said in a sing-songy voice. "How about the other morning, right?" Buttercup and Bubbles started laughing. "So it _was _you!" Butch growled, jumping up. I quickly pulled him back. "Okay, even." I sighed. "But, Brick, we have to-" Butch stopped and sat back down. "Yeah, okay…" We waited all night for karaoke to end, until the last act, three girls stepped on stage. I looked over at Buttercup and Bubbles, who looked angry about the three girls on stage. Butch looked angry too. I took a closer look. I gasped, realizing who it was. "The Powerpunk Girls?!"


End file.
